A Humanized MLP Story
by Darwin Butterpants
Summary: Just one of those stories. The behavior of everyone from My Little Pony might be kinda off, since I don't watch all the episodes, but if you would like to PM or write in the reviews how they should act, that would be helpful.


**Hello everybody, today's story is totally different then my usual Mob Talker Stories. For some reason, one of my friends is a brony (God dammit :c) and he keeps sending porn to my house D:(Why not?!). He tortured me to watch the Equestria Girls movie, and all I am saying is that it wasn't bad, but it wasn't the greatest movie I have seen (Sorry fans :T). I honestly didn't know what MLP like 2 months ago, but with all the episodes and MLP porn my friend keeps sending me, i guess I know what it is: creepy (In a perspective). Plus in my S.S. class, we are learning all about World War Two, and the battles in the Pacific. Possibly one of the most horrible and my favorite was the battle of Peleliu. From what I know the 1st Marine Division had to land of the fortified beach in amtracs. Then they had to take an airfield in the open, being blown up by mortars and shot down. And lastly had to go to the numerous hills that the Japanese hid in (I recommend watching the HBO miniseries "The Pacific" to see the whole bloody battle, good show for you war fans :3) And well enough talk, to the story:**

**(All the characters are in human form except for Spike, he is gonna be a cute dog c:)**

The breeze started up again. Everyone was having a great time. Twilight and her friend's had known other humans in the earth realm that know a great beach for the summer, Peleliu. They knew from their human friends about a battle that took place 70 years ago about the world in a big war, but at a glance, it looks like there was never a battle before on the island. The sand was it's normal yellow color, sun flares bouncing off it. The water was clear, so you could see about anything in the water. The palms in the back, waving in the wind, looked to be very healthy. One awkward thing about the island...it became a nude beach, so everyone had to be naked here, except the actors of course. One of Applejack's friends sent an invite for everyone to come and enjoy the July month, and the reenactment of the battle that took place. He was a WWll fanatic, always sighing up for reenactments of famous and infamous battles during that era.

So everyone was there, enjoying the view on the island. On the other half of the beach, WWll-era amtracs were landing on the beach, dropping the actors in their USMC uniforms. Most of the actors were cute, from the girls, watching as marine after marine dropped supplies for the show. Applejack was scanning the sea of uniformed men, trying to find her friend. Another amtrac came ashore, and the men inside unloaded to the beach. She checked all the faces that were coming out, and she finally found him. She stood up, waving her arms, calling his name. He looked back, and waved back. As he was coming, some of the others who were on the same amtrac followed. Applejack guessed that must have been the other's friends.

"I made it, took forever for the damn engine to start" He said. "Hey Cole, so I am guessing these are your friends?" Applejack replied. Cole nodded, using all his senses to keep looking straight at her, and not down below. "And I got big news," He said. Now, mostly everyone was around the marines. Cole turned to his friends, gave a grin, and they all took of their helmets. Everyone gasped. Cole had the same hair color as Applejack's, the one next to him had Rainbow Dash's, and so on. "I did a last research on the battle, and, I don't know how, you and everyone else have a small connection to the Marines at Peleliu. Their last names had your's, their hair color, the whole thing" Cole said, and showed her a paper. They all had "each and everyone's blood type. Weird huh?". "Not to mention that the dyes hurt like hell!" The guy next to Cole said, rubbing his rainbow hair. In the distance, a soldier yelled for all the marines to report for basic training. "Well, see you soon," Cole said, winking, making Applejack blush a bit.

It got very hot. The actors had to practice using their rifles filled with real bullets, using practice dummies, some, part of a mortar crew, shot mortars in the distance, far from the beach, and other training basics. The girls were just staring at them. Most of the marines were shirtless due to the extreme heat, and some had on their white T-shirts. The last part of training came. All the marines had to put back their uniform tops on. Each carried 70 lbs. of equipment, and they were told to run across the beach and back under a certain amount of time. As they continued, it was obvious that the fastest runner was one of Rainbow Dash's friend. His rainbow hair was slightly visible from his helmet. Everyone was amazed at how fast he could run, even carrying 70 lbs, not to mention a rifle at hand. Rainbow Dash kept staring, a little love struck, not because of his running ability, but he wasn't bad looking either. As predicted, he was the first one to make it back.

The sunset came by. the whole entire sky was a mixed color of red, orange, and yellow. Everyone, including the marines, sat down to see the sun go down. Cole and Dash's friend were talking about something, with Applejack next to Cole. Rainbow Dash shyly scooted next to her friend. "Hey, I didn't get your name back there, I'm Rainbow Dash" She said, trying to keep her cool. "Hey, names James, nice to meet ya" He said, smiling a bit. Dash lost it, she blushed right away.

The next day, it had started to rain. Luckily, the spectators had a tent over their heads, protected from the drizzle, on the other hand, the marines had to wear their ponchos, out in the cold rain and wind. The desert cameo on their helmets and ponchos on their body turned a muddy color in a matter of minutes. James was called into the tent where the drill Sargent was. James opened a big flap into the huge tent. The Sargent was waiting, with the Captain in the side. James took off his wet helmet, fixing up his ruffled colorful hair. "Yes sir?" He said. "Ah, James, I have an assignment for you," He said blandly. "We know that you are one fast bastard, right?", "Yes sir". "Follow me," The Sargent said, and James did as he was told. They were out in the cold rain. "James, all I need for you to do is run as fast as you can..." He said. Cole and the other marines followed, smiling evilly. "Ok...?" James said confused. He started a basic jog. Then he felt sand kick up at his heels.

Cole and the others began trailing him, shooting at his feet with blanks at close range, which is kind of dangerous. "Wait,what?!" James said, quickly picking up pace. They still followed, shooting at his feet with Carbines, Thompsons, and M1 Garands. The noise got more people to watch. The Sargent began to chuckle a bit, covering his mouth, soon the whole island seemed to be laughing. James kept on running, begging them to stop. "GUYS COME ON, STOP! PLEASE!" He begged, but they kept on shooting at him, trying to aim straight without laughing. This went on for a couple more minutes. Everyone was laughing hysterically, their faces turning red, and holding their stomachs from laughing so much. James was breathing very heavy now, feeling like he was gonna throw up from running a long time. "Guys, stop..." He said weakly, but there was no pause of firing. Finally he fell into the muddy sand. When he got to his knees, he began to throw up a bit. James then fell to his back, the rain hitting against his tired face. His face was almost purple, he gasped for air after all that running he did. "You OK? That was quite a running spree you had," Cole said, lending a hand. James didn't have the energy, it was like it was all drained out, that the only thing he could do was breath slightly. Cole and another marine picked him up and was carried out with his arms behind their shoulders. "You...fucking...assholes..." James managed to say. "Nice running son, I like to see you top THAT one!" The Sargent said, patting James on the back, "You did good being a runner,".

Two more days until the reenactment was due. It was getting dark outside. Pinkie said that there should be a "little" party for everyone. The Marines gathered enough wood for a huge bon fire. Everyone was enjoying themselves, but James and Cole were no where to be seen, which had worried Applejack and Dash. A Higgins boat came to shore instead of the normal amtrac. The ramp went down, and a M4 Sherman tank came out of the boat. Everyone seemed confused, but then Cole and James were in the front, crates around them. The tank came to a halt and the two men unloaded the crates. "I heard a party was going on, and you guys forgot one of the most important things to a party," Cole said, breaking open one of the crates. Cooler after cooler was found inside all the crates. Everyone went wild, how could they have forgot. Applejack gave Cole a big hug. Meanwhile, James was at the shore, skipping stones that he found on the beach floor. Rainbow Dash sat next to him, two bottles in her hand. She handed one to him, but he shook his head, "I don't drink". "What?! You have to be kidding, your the only one on this beach that doesn't drink?" She said, smirking. "Under aged, I'm only 16,". That took Dash by surprise, for he looked older than 16. "Awww c'mon, sometimes you have to break rules!". Again he shook his head, "Oh well, more for me!".

The two stared off into the stars that shined bright this night. Rainbow Dash turned her head. Sure enough, all of her friends were flirting with all the Marines, doing god knows what to get their attention. Dash turned her head back to James, his face shining from the flares in the water. _He sure looks cute when he thinks..._Cole and Applejack came by and sat down next to the two. "Hey James, Dash" Cole said slyly, "You two sure seem awfully quiet". "Just watching the stars..." James replied, staring off into space. Cole nodded, and turned his attention back to Applejack. Not even a full minute later, Applejack got right on top of Cole, pecking him with kisses, which he gladly accepted and returning the favor. Their kissing scene made Dash uncomfortable. She didn't really get into making out with people at all. She decided to start a little chat with James. "Soo...you picked to be my old man huh?" She said to him, breaking the ice. "Yup," He replied. "Know anything 'bout him?". Jame's face perked up, and gladly explained about his war life. For at least an hour, he explained that his first battle with Japan was on Peleliu, but he was the complete opposite of Dash: He was very nervous when the shells began to fire, and he prayed twice to god to let him survive the battle. Once they got on the beach, he and the other marines crawled their way to the beach, managing to advance forward, and taking the beach. Then the marines had to take the airfield, which was a horror show for him. While taking the airfield, Rarity's ancestor got hit in the stomach and after the battle was sent to Sick Bay. Soon the last step to drive the Japanese was to go into the hills and either use a flamethrower to burn 'em out, or to use hand grenades and blow 'em out. Even though Dash was now thinking James was some sort of nerd or geek, he seemed to also have a lot of other stuff in common with her. Now that they were getting to know each other well, Dash started to have a complex feeling burning up inside of her...compassion. The moon now was glowing bright from the blockage of the clouds up in the sky, which only made her feel even more feelings she never knew existed. _Could it be I LOVE James? I don't LOVE people, not in that way! _The feeling was now raging inside her chest. "You OK Dash?" James said. Dash was no back in reality, "Yeah...uh...just thinking...yup...".

Today was the big day: They were going to do the reenactment. All the Marines gathered their gear, saying good bye to new girlfriends, and getting back on the amtracs to continue the show. The Sargent was handing mail before they had to get on the amtracs, which most of the mail was from parents or loved ones, seeing how they were doing on Peleliu. Cole got one from his parents, who were on a vacation on Florida, and it was Jame's turn. As the Sargent was handing the mail to James, he had a sad expression on his face, which was odd for a stern-faced man. "I'm sorry James, this is from the dog-sitters you hired," he said. James took his mail, confused, but in a split second his confusion turned into shock. He hastily ripped on the letter, reading it, slowing down every sentence. He finished the letter, "My dog..." He started to say but stopped when he teared up. "He died for old age son, I am very sorry for your loss, but we all live and...die" The Sargent said, trying to comfort the sadden soldier. At first James just stood there, letting the tears roll down his cheeks, then he collapsed to his knees, putting his hands on his face, crying out loud. Rainbow Dash and the rest of her friends felt sorry for his dog. "He was a good dog, he got him when he was just a pup, been at his side ever since," Cole said, walking up to James. Cole lifted him up, giving him a hug to help him. James kept crying, his face red, tears all over his face, and turned around to face Cole, putting his head on his chest, still crying. Fluttershy was the only one to tear up, the rest hung their mouths open in depression. James finally stopped the waterways, clearing his eyes with his hands and sleeves, "O-ok..I'm, I'm fine...lets just get this battle over with..." He said, shakily. They all piled up in the amtracs, waiting to go back to the warships, and come back to the island to start the battle. Everyone was making small talk, waiting for the sigh of the invasion to start. Soon American airplanes zoomed over their heads; The battle had begun.

**There, it took me three days to write this chapter, mostly in school. but I finished it. Before you say "_ doesn't act like that!" I don't watch the show, I only saw ONE episode, so cut me some slack, and POSSIBLY I might watch the show to get a better detail of what everyone is like. Hope you enjoyed it, if you did, good job. If you hated it, oh well...I tried. More stories are coming!**

**"So thank you very much for watching, and take care everyone,"-Jerma985, Youtuber**


End file.
